Monthly Cravings and Chocolate Kisses
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Zutara! Rated for, um... an awkward topic for some, heehee  Katara's crabby and has a huge craving, Aang's clueless-ish, and why isn't Zuko there? Enjoy


**Hey everyone! It's been a while! **

**I really have been trying to get past my writer's block, but it's more of a case of "I know what I want to do, and I know what's going to happen, but I can't quite put it into words"! It's so frustrating, and I want the story to be _good_, cuz I mean _come on, _you guys deserve a good story! (:**

**So for now, I'm just typing up random one-shots that may or may not have sequels, eh, if I feel like it :) **

**Have you listened to Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides? It's so awesome (in my opinion, lol) and yeah check it out if you want ;3**

**H'okay, in here, Katara is kinda OOC, sorry, and Aang's clueless because that's just how I see him. heheh ZUTARA~! **

**Except, lately, I've been imagining Zutara as more of a hate/love since they'd quarrel a lot (being opposite elements and all that)**

**Enough rambling! ON WITH THE SHOOOOOOW!**

**Disclaimer: Never was, probably never will be. Oh well...**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Katara glared angrily at the ceiling, arms crossed, as she lay on one of the group's three sofas. It was a craving day, and she had the most insatiable craving for something _sweet_, but she couldn't figure out _what_. Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko were at a festival, since Katara didn't want to go and Aang didn't want to leave her alone.

She sighed dramatically, and turned on her side. Aang was playing a game on his computer, but more importantly, was _ignoring Katara_.

She cleared her throat to try and gain his attention, but he paid no attention yet again. Frustrated, Katara Waterbended the liquid from his bottle and dropped it down his shirt.

He jumped up with a startled yelp and looked at Katara with wide eyes.

"What was that for, Katara?" he asked incredulously. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"You were _ignoring me_. _Twice_. And, I'm in a bad mood, so that's _three _things wrong right now. Oh, and I have a craving and don't know what I want, so make that _four_," she said crabbily. Aang's eyes widened further.

"I was ignoring you? Oh, I'm so sorry Katara! What did you need? Can I help?" he asked anxiously. Katara sighed. Aang could be so slow sometimes.

"I have a craving, but for what I don't know. _Got it? _Besides, what are you doing on the computer that can make you ignore me? Normally you don't get distracted that easily," she said suspiciously. Had he gotten that new expansion pack for her game _early?_ Spirits forbid! She had been waiting for that expansion pack for _four months_; if she didn't get to play if first, well…

Aang excitedly turned his monitor so that she could see and showed her his game.

Oh. _Elemental Pinball World._ She should have known.

She grunted in acknowledgment and turned on her other side, facing away from him. He peered over her shoulder curiously.

"Hey, Katara, didn't you say you were hungry? Why don't you get something to eat?" he suggested.

_Oh thank you, why don't _I _go get something to eat! Aang, it's been two years, and you _still _don't understand how girls get a week of Hell! How considerate and thoughtful of you_.

Getting up with difficulty (cramps made walking painful, they were quite rude like that), she stumbled to the kitchen while Aang returned to his game. _Nerds, _she thought irritatedly, _oblivious to everything about girls but nothing about games! _

Walking to the fridge, she opened the door and stared inside as Aang walked in to get some chips.

"UGH! _Why do we not have ANY DAMN FOOD in this house?_" she shouted in frustration. Her hormones were raging and there was absolutely _nothing sweet _in the kitchen. Even the sugar was gone!

"Why is the sugar gone?" she asked venomously. Aang thankfully did not catch the anger in her voice and shrugged.

"Well, we have _plenty _of food here. See, the pantry's full, and so is the fridge, and... aw, Katara, don't look at me like that! Heh, I knew what you meant, but... As for the sugar, Suki and Sokka _were _baking cookies all last night, and the night before. Remember? And then we heard giggling and we ran upstairs and swore not to eat any of their cookies unless Toph approved of them first, and then Zuko was just tying tangles in your hair," said Aang nonchalantly. Groaning with impatience, she banged her head on the wall and leaned against it as Aang looked on, confused, while eating his potato chips. "Why don't you just call Zuko or Sokka and ask them to buy you something sweet?" Katara's eyes closed as she mumbled something incoherent

"Say what?"

"I said _I don't want to. _Zuko doesn't need to know that it's my monthly, and besides, Sokka's probably busy keeping Suki company, and kissing her, and—"

"Wait wait wait, it's your _what now?_"

Katara sighed.

"_My monthly. _Also known as my _period_, '_that time of the month', _and _Hell_," she muttered. Aang looked uncomfortable at the awkward conversation.

"Oh…" he said. "Well, then, uh, why don't you, um, sit down until they come back? Then you can ask them to… okay, then just sit down or something," he grinned nervously, especially at Katara's Look. Irked, she complied with the Avatar's suggestion only because she had nothing else to do.

She glanced at the clock. _They should be home by now_. Her cravings were worse than ever; she _really _needed sugar, preferably chocolate.

_Where are they? _

The sound of keys in the door lock alerted her to their return.

"Finally!" she said, and got up half irritatedly, half happy at their homecoming.

Suki and Sokka walked through the door, hand in hand, and tossed some bags down onto another couch. Toph walked in, bored, and apparently disgusted by the couple's sickeningly sweet actions. Last came in Zuko, eating a chocolate candy bar. Next to him in a flash (or as flash-like fast she could be with cramps), she poked him several times.

"Is that dark chocolate?" she asked anxiously as he ate the rest of it.

"Oh… uh, yeah… sorry, did you want some? I—"

_No, Zuko, I need sugar. NOW._

Impatiently yet (almost) gently tugging his hair, she brought his face down to hers and kissed him.

Zuko's mouth opened in shock as he realized what his friend was doing, and Katara used this opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Oh, he tasted of _chocolate… sweet sweet chocolate! _Katara was just as giddy from fulfilling her cravings as she was from realizing that she was kissing _Zuko. _

Breaking the kiss out of embarrassment, but smirking defiantly at Zuko's blush, Katara looked coolly at her tall, raven-haired friend.

"Thanks," she said, and walked off upstairs to her room, tugging Zuko's hand (which somehow had tangled itself into _her _hand). Aang, Suki, and Sokka stared at them in shock.

"Well, _that _came out of nowhere…"

Katara pulled Zuko into her room: she did not quite feel comfortable with kissing him while everyone stared, and besides, she wanted more sugar, so why not?

Zuko leaned down to kiss her again, but then stopped.

"If all you wanted was chocolate, I was going to tell you that I had another one…" he whispered softly, anxiously searching her eyes for any clue of her true feelings for him.

"Well… that wasn't _all _that I wanted… there was another reason too," she grinned as she began closing the distance between them.

"Oh? And what might that be?" She was so close, Zuko could have counted her eyelashes.

"Well… I kind of like you," said a defiantly blushing Katara to the surprised Prince.

He closed the distance completely between them as they shared another chocolate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Katara, only kind of?<strong>

**Heh, d'you like it?**

**Well, you know what to do! (And if you don't, it's to review and beg me to write more or give me ideas on what to write and all that jazz. JK :3 you don't need to)**

**Xiexie for reading :D**


End file.
